


夜雨/玉佩

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

夜雨

01

漆黑的夜里裹着凄凉的雨，急促的敲门声引起了杨九郎的注意。他合衣站起来，门才开一道缝隙，外面的人却直接用力地推开了门。

血腥味全部冲进杨九郎的鼻间，让他不得不后退两步看着眼前的人。眼前的人胸口在流血，脸色惨白到不像样子，但脸上的表情全是凶狠。

“你......”

“救我。”

直到杨九郎被压在床上他才反应过来眼前的人说要救他，是什么意思。

没停歇的雨下了一晚上，杨九郎被放开的时候身上全是血迹。他打了一盆水来，也找了些纱布和药，床上的人没有了刚才的生气，这才看出来像个受了重伤的人。

“外面有人追杀你。”

衣服上的血都黏在了一起，并不好撕扯换下来，那皮肉的颤抖让杨九郎咬着牙齿替床上的人感觉到疼痛。可是床上的人无声无息，只把身上唯一的一块玉佩扔在了床缘上，弄出这么点清脆的声响。

“送你的，救命之恩的谢礼。”

02

杨家少爷被绑架了。杨家上下着急得很，派人找遍了城里的大街小巷，就差把整座城给翻过来。即使如此，依旧没有杨家少爷的消息。

四日过去了，杨家没等来找到杨九郎的消息，却等来了张府年少有为的大少爷，张云雷。

张云雷未到而立之年就已管家。张家老爷乐得逍遥，自己的儿子很是能干，不用操一点心，这是怎么都求不来的福气，因此他不问世事，只管享福去了。

外面都说，张云雷这号人物不简单。既然年纪轻轻就能管家，定是有着非凡的才能，于是他也因此遭人嫉妒。暗算、诬赖什么事情都没少了他的，而张云雷每一次总是能够云淡风轻地出现在常人面前。

杨家和张家向来没什么交集，当张云雷笑着说明来意是为了合作，杨父第一想到的就是拒绝。张云雷不好惹，也没人敢招惹，这送上门来的生意往来不知道藏着什么样的原因，且不说张云雷冷漠无情的商场手段。

“听闻，杨家少爷杨九郎最近被人绑架，失踪了。”张云雷掩着唇咳嗽了几声清了清嗓子，“如果您点头同意，那么我倒是愿意，帮你找一找杨家少爷。”

沉默着的脸上终于有了动容的神色，杨父按住心中的焦急，拱手道：“如果张少爷能够帮老夫，那再好不过了。”

03

茶盏被扔了出来，满地的碎片。张云雷从屋外一道门走进来的时候管家就忙着上前：“少爷，你可回来了。”

话音刚落，屋子里又碎了一个花瓶。张云雷喜欢收藏古董，屋子里摆放的也都是重金买来的珍品，屋里的人并不在意，直接凭着自己的心情砸了一个又一个。

“他在闹什么脾气？”张云雷把袖子挽起一截来认真地卷着，“是厨房做的饭不好吃，还是有谁惹着他了？”

“哪能啊，只是他说这里不是他的家，他要回家。”

卷袖子的手顿了顿，张云雷笑了笑：“你下去吧，我知道了。”  
张云雷打着帘子走进去，才迈开一步，又一个碎了的茶盏摔在他的脚边。那可是一套难求的瓷器，是张云雷花了些功夫买来的。眼下它们成了碎片，一片一片的绽在张云雷的面前。

少爷的脾气真大，张云雷弯下腰来把碎了的茶盏一一捡起来，放在桌子上：“我只说请你来我这里小住一段时间，可没要你摔我东西，冲着我发脾气。”

“可是这里不是我的家，你绑了我来这里想要什么？”站在屋子里的人还是刚来时候的一身衣裳，哪怕有些脏了他也不肯换下来。他说，这是他从杨家里穿过来的，这是他自己的衣服。他才不要穿上张云雷给他准备的衣服。

要不是怕饿死，他甚至想要决绝张云雷吩咐厨房送来的饭菜。他还是太软弱了些，想要好好地活着，活着跑出去。

屋子里站的人，是杨九郎。

张云雷勾了杨九郎的腰带，笑着将他拉入自己的怀里，一把推倒在床上欺身上来。杨九郎的身上不知道是什么香气，让人着迷，张云雷低头嗅了嗅杨九郎的脖颈，贴着他的耳垂亲下去，含住杨九郎的唇瓣。

从张云雷把杨九郎请到张家来的第一天，杨九郎就被困在了张云雷的床上。纵然亲吻温柔，冲撞粗暴又爽快，但是杨九郎并不喜欢张云雷，这里再好也不比家里。他只是个外来的客人。

杨九郎心里藏着一个心爱的人。那人叫什么名字家住哪里杨九郎一概不知，他只是在一个风雨交加的夜晚和他偶遇，从此明白了相思。

那人太过危险，和血有关系的人都是危险的。杨九郎从小就在杨家过着无忧无虑的日子，唯一一次在外就是他进科考试宿在了城中一家小小的客栈里。那晚他看不下孔孟之道的圣贤书，心思全都在那个不知道疼不懂得痛的满身伤痕的男人身上。

杨九郎喜欢凶狠却又忍痛的人。

衣衫被扯开，杨九郎雪白的肩膀露了出来，胸前淡淡的红点粉嫩可爱。张云雷覆了上去，搂着他的腰认认真真地亲吻着，抚摸着。

“九郎……”张云雷轻声唤他，这一声将杨九郎从情欲中拉了出来，他将杨九郎抱在怀里，温柔地亲着他的嘴角。杨九郎的身上不知道有什么东西这么让人迷恋，越是上瘾越是难以割舍。

“和我成亲，住到这里来，好不好？”

杨九郎推开了张云雷，他的衣衫散落，藏在怀中的玉佩掉了出来，滚到床缘上头去，打了个转安安静静地躺了下来。不能够的，他不能够和张云雷成亲。

相赠玉佩，本来就有爱慕之意。杨九郎不管那晚的人送他玉佩是什么意思，是否有相许之意。他们那一晚上已经有过巫山云雨，杨九郎就认定了，他要等着那个人。

不是那个人，他宁愿这辈子独守终身，不再婚姻嫁娶。只因为那个人抱着他顶进他身体里的时候，因为杨九郎一声吃痛，放柔了动作。

“不好，我不喜欢。”

04

说张云雷是个危险的人物一点儿也不假。张家要和杨家联手的消息才刚放出去，就有人开始把矛头指向了杨家。

经商多年的杨家竟然这样轻而易举地被搞垮了谁都没想到。张云雷把这个消息带给杨九郎的时候，杨九郎正在花园里看花。

正是温暖的好时节，花开得正好，可是再好的花也撑不过该要凋谢的时候。杨九郎听到家道败落的消息直接跌坐在了地上，张云雷想要上前来搀扶，但是杨九郎甩开了他的手。

杨家和张云雷联手是为了能够接杨九郎回家。但是张云雷除了放杨九郎回去过几次，依旧将杨九郎圈在张家。有去无回的滋味张云雷让杨九郎尝遍了，张云雷说，等杨九郎习惯了，正好也就能够搬过来了。

“我想要和你成亲。”张云雷总是这样和杨九郎说着。他换来的是杨九郎每一次的情事，和情事过后的拒绝。

杨九郎说，你无非就是想要和我睡觉。我和你睡觉，但是我不能够答应你，因为我心里有喜欢的人。

“你就那么喜欢你心里的那个人？”张云雷扣住杨九郎的手腕问他，不过就是一面之缘，杨九郎只是救下了那个人。从没有听说过救人的人想要以身相许的事情。

可是杨九郎说他喜欢。

张云雷收回了愣在空中的手，他低声笑了笑，看向杨九郎：“你是不是在担心你父亲？”

“张云雷，你放我回去吧，行不行？”杨九郎走到张云雷面前，皱着眉头神情严肃地看着他，“那是我父亲，我的家人。他们一生的心血，全都毁了，而我却不能够为他做什么。”

“只要你放我回去，你要我做什么我都答应你。”

张云雷的手被杨九郎紧紧地握着，他抬起头看着杨九郎，嘴角扬起一抹淡淡地笑来。

“什么都答应？”

“是，什么都答应。”

“和我成亲。”

紧握着的手垂落下来，杨九郎的眼睛里闪过一丝犹豫。他迟疑了半刻，想到了在自己身上的那块玉佩，抬起头来看着张云雷。

“我答应你。”

05

桌子面前摆放着的是杨家各大商铺的地契，张云雷一一摸了过去。以前他对这些东西有着十分的欢喜，总觉得这些是他在城中打响名声的底气。

他是想过要吞并杨家，但是他看到杨父因为杨九郎被绑架毫无心思在经商之道上时，他就知道自己失去了这场博弈的兴趣。

是张云雷绑了杨九郎，一是为了和杨家接近，二是为了杨九郎这个人。他想要和杨家接近的目的太明显了，所以没人知晓他的第二重心思。

杨九郎是幸运的，他有家人的爱护，日子过得顺风顺水。不像张云雷，总是过着提心吊胆的日子来让自己看起来无坚不摧。

他知道杨九郎心里存着一个放不下的人，那个人赠与了一块贴身的玉佩给了杨九郎。他不明白，为何一块贴身的玉佩就能够让杨九郎心怀念想，念念不忘。

张云雷不羡慕那个人，他圈着杨九郎，他笃定了自己能够把杨九郎圈在自己的身边，圈一辈子也好。有些事情，需要杨九郎自己发现，张云雷不爱说，他也从来不愿意说。

如果杨九郎能够开心，那就是张云雷最在意的事情了。为了能够让杨九郎安心成亲，张云雷在和他缠绵一夜之后就专心操理着生意上的事情。

张云雷要帮杨家把他们改得的夺回来，其实他大可不必这么做，只是他想到这些日子并无什么不同却总是不对劲的杨九郎，他的心就软了下来。

生意场上的事情从来都没有定数，有一回张云雷就差点被人追杀没了性命。很多人说张云雷是好了伤疤忘了痛，但是张云雷并不在意地笑着。

“还是让杨九郎安心穿上婚服，笑着和我成亲这件事情比较重要。”

张云雷这样说着。

他不在乎杨九郎心里是否有他，他只想要杨九郎一生无忧，好好地待在他的身边。他喜欢杨九郎，这是他欠杨九郎的，张云雷一直这样说。

张家大婚那天特别热闹，门前的灯笼挂得高高的，又红火又明亮。人群往来都是来道喜的，但是并没有看到要成婚的人，院子里到处都是红色的布绸，喜庆的吉利的。

也是触目惊心的。

张云雷推门进来的时候身上仍是一身红。他还没有穿上婚服，是身上的血染红了他素白的衣。管家拿着各种各样的药来，急忙地帮他上药，眼中全是担心。

“少爷啊，为了杨九郎，何必呢。您的身子可经不起那群人再追杀一次了。”

张云雷咬着牙，药粉碰到伤口的时候他并没叫出声来。他一向能忍，也一向把所有的事情扛在自己的肩上。

腰间滑落下了一块玉佩，张云雷把那块玉佩紧紧握在手上，借着握紧玉佩的力气来减缓伤口的疼痛。

那块玉佩原本有两块，现在张云雷只有一块。

门外的唢呐声还在响着，和小厮慌忙的步伐并不一致。小厮推门进来的时候，因为心急还重重地摔了一跤。

“少爷，不好了。”

“杨九郎他，跑了……”

一道惊雷劈开了云层，热闹的声音慢慢淡了下去，又是一个夜雨的天气。

Fin


	2. 《夜雨》后续

01

到底还是找到了杨九郎。

张云雷看着手里握着玉佩老老实实在屋子里吃着糕点的杨九郎站在门外长舒了口气，那颗悬到嗓子眼的心终于可以放了下来。他打着帘子走进去，自己倒了杯茶挨着杨九郎坐了下来。

“逃婚，这该怎么算？”

“我记得我和你说过，我有心上人了。”杨九郎咬了一口糕点，那么点碎屑粘在嘴角，有那么些滚到衣服上，他扬起手掸了掸，“张少爷要是不在意这个，我也不是不能成亲。”

话未说完杨九郎就被张云雷拉到了怀中，糕点还含在嘴里，张云雷张开嘴巴就咬下了那另外一半。糕点的软糯全都冲到鼻间，甜得张云雷放柔了声音。

“不管成不成亲，九郎，你都要留在我身边的。”

张云雷抽走了杨九郎手中的玉佩，帮他好好地别在了腰上，抬起头来看着杨九郎。

“我把杨家的家产全都还给了你，你就这样报答我吗？”

02

杨九郎时刻记得，他是来报恩的。

他回到杨家，看到了曾经叱咤商战的父亲鬓间生出的白发，心里突然荒凉起来。什么算是重要的呢，金钱、权势，当这些东西都离你而去的时候，你才明白，好好地活下去有多重要。

杨父告诉他，张云雷是如何帮他把那些暗中算计杨家的人了结了的，为此张云雷差点丢了性命。不过就是为了能够把完整的杨家送到杨九郎面前去。

一番真言是掏心窝子说出来的，杨九郎听明白了其中的深意，咬着唇低下了头。这杨家迟早都是他的，如果没有了张云雷，他就会变成一个家道败落无人依靠的流浪公子，是张云雷拼了命换回来杨九郎和他一家的现世安好。

“我知道的，父亲。”杨九郎拜了三拜，父亲在劝他知恩图报，在劝他要好好地报答张云雷。张云雷用自己的命换来了杨九郎父亲的信任，“您安心过好余生，其他的不用您操心。”

“勿念我。”

杨九郎应该是满足的，因为张云雷他才免去了苦难。为了这一点，杨九郎在情事上极近配合，张云雷叫他抓着帐子他还能挺起自己的腰让张云雷顶得更深。张云雷说过，杨九郎叫起来的声音好听，像小猫一样。

但是杨九郎总是捂着张云雷的嘴，告诉张云雷他不喜欢猫。

“你是不是也不喜欢我？”张云雷呼噜了两下他的脑袋，怜惜又轻柔地亲了亲杨九郎的脸颊。

“那你还明知故问。”

杨九郎的吻还落在嘴角，这张诱人的嘴巴总是说出残忍的话来，像一把锋利的刀一点一点地割着张云雷的心。也许有一天，张云雷的心会被杨九郎割得鲜血淋漓，到那时候他会对杨九郎彻底失望。

为了不让那一天的到来，杨九郎有时候也会妥协，收起他伤害张云雷的那把刀，关心着张云雷的一日三餐。这样的日子他浑浑噩噩地过着，就连他自己也不知道还要这样活多久。

攥着那块玉佩，杨九郎想念着他科举考试的那个雨夜，想念着那个满身是血勾着他的手求杨九郎救他的那个人。那是杨九郎这一辈子都不会过上的日子，越是如此杨九郎越是挂念。

从小安逸惯了的人就向往着危险疯狂的生活。杨九郎不知道这玉佩的主人是否逃脱了危险，是否转危为安。他身上的伤到底好没好，会不会偶尔也想念起曾经有个人救了他的命。

要不要再去那里，等一等他。马上又到了科举考试的时候，或许杨九郎可以和张云雷说一说，哄着张云雷说自己要去考取功名，再住回到那家客栈里去。张云雷喜欢他，疼他，一定会同意的。

怀着这样的心思，杨九郎在床上主动撅起了屁股。他没想到张云雷在把他干到浑身没力之后，只是淡淡地问了一句：“整个杨家都是你的，你要考取功名干什么？”

03

张云雷还是放不下杨九郎，他还是对闹了三天绝食的杨九郎妥协了。收拾好东西把杨九郎送出张家的前一天晚上张云雷特意早早地就回了家，他想和杨九郎好好亲热一番。

他特意带上了自己身上的那块玉佩，就明晃晃地别在腰间。他想着杨九郎会看到的，如果他注意到一定就会明白，这块玉佩，和他手里的是一对。

有些事情不用讲就可以明白的，张云雷从来都相信如此。

可是他回到家的时候杨九郎已经走了。平时跟着杨九郎的小厮支支吾吾地开口，说是杨九郎怕张云雷变卦，不让人跟着拿了点钱就走了。

杨九郎又一次不打招呼地走了。上一次是逃婚，这一次也是为了那个玉佩的主人。张云雷折回屋里，把枕头底下摸了个遍也没摸到杨九郎的那块玉佩。杨九郎带着玉佩走的，还是为了那场夜雨里发生的事情。

那一晚光线昏暗，杨九郎并没注意到张云雷的脸。因为害羞，杨九郎都是低着头上药的，张云雷也从来没说过他自己的名字。唯有玉佩，也是临时起意张云雷才把身上唯一值钱的东西扔给了他。

后来他把杨九郎圈在家里，看着杨九郎每天抚摸着那块玉佩才觉得自己的草率。玉佩赠人，张云雷后来才想到有爱慕的意思。他没想过杨九郎会等他，他也没想过杨九郎会喜欢上他。

张云雷一直以为，只要他来找杨九郎就好了。

到头来，只是张云雷自己以为。在他准备好和杨九郎袒露心扉的时候，杨九郎又一次跑了。

夜雨一场相遇，明明不算什么，为什么杨九郎总是看不到眼前人。

04

客栈还是原来的样子，只是没有了那一场夜雨，杨九郎也没等来那个玉佩的主人。

但是他等到了张云雷。

杨九郎能感觉到张云雷的怒火，但是他也觉得自己没错。他撇着嘴在想要辩解什么的时候，张云雷直接撕开了他的衣服，将他往床上推。

那一晚的记忆都回来了，杨九郎是怎么被那个血腥味的男人包围的。也是在这张床上，那个男人是如何把他的腿分开，把他的腿架在肩膀上的。

张云雷做了同样的动作，比那一晚上的男人还要凶，张云雷的身上没有血，但是杨九郎的浑身颤栗。为什么会这样，杨九郎的眼里流出两滴眼泪来，那一晚上的风雨交加和屋外急促的脚步回荡在他的耳边。

一切都像是重新经历了一番，他没有被张云雷绑回家，没有被张云雷困在家里和他欢爱。他还是那个在等待玉佩主人的杨家少爷。

“杨九郎，在我府上的这些日子，我那样真心地对你，你可曾有过一丝心动？”

张云雷身上的衣衫还是完整的，而杨九郎的衣衫已经不能够遮住他的身体。如此狼狈的模样，杨九郎吸了两下鼻子，看向张云雷。

“我知道你对我很好，可是我也说过我有心上人了。”

“因为那个给你玉佩的男人是吗？”张云雷打断了杨九郎的话，脸上全是严肃。张云雷少有这样对着杨九郎的时候，这样的表情让杨九郎心慌，直接抓住了张云雷的袖子。

绸缎从杨九郎手中滑了过去，杨九郎没有抓住。张云雷松开了杨九郎，这一次是张云雷先松手，杨九郎这把扎在他心上的刀终于把张云雷的心刺痛得鲜血淋漓。

因为一个男人，给了杨九郎玉佩的那个男人。

杨九郎还像以前那样想要过来拉住张云雷的手，这招总是能够让张云雷心软的，他屡试不爽。张云雷的撤手让杨九郎心慌，他起身想要再拉住张云雷的手，依旧被张云雷打掉了。

有东西从张云雷的怀中滚落了下来，砸到了床板。但是张云雷没有注意，他想要逃离这里，因为他认真捧在心上的人说从没有真的喜欢过他。

05

那是一块玉佩。

杨九郎从地上捡了起来才发现，这块玉佩和他身上的那块一模一样。他愣在了原地，所有的不可相信全都冲到了脑子里。

如果这块玉佩能够和他身上的那块玉佩配成一对；如果这块玉佩从来都在张云雷的身上，是属于张云雷的；如果张云雷就是那晚上的男人.......

杨九郎把自己的玉佩掏出来，小心地对上。玉佩完完整整地合成了一块，这是张云雷的玉佩，杨九郎一直心心念念的人，就在眼前。

“那天晚上是你？”杨九郎上前拦住了张云雷的路，他的眼中全是急切，他把玉佩举到张云雷面前，“你从来都不说，为什么。”

张云雷没有回答，只是看着杨九郎。他的心完全静了下来，他看着杨九郎为他焦急的样子，只是扬起手擦掉了杨九郎额头上的汗。

“我为什么要说，杨九郎，我也许诺过你，要你和我成亲。杨九郎，是你不愿意的。”

“你逃婚了。”

屋外明明没有那晚上让人心惊的大雨，可是杨九郎的心里却无限恐慌。明明他期盼的是那样危险的日子，可是张云雷帮他把那些危险都挡在了外面，给了他现世安好。

可是他自己却想要逃脱，以为这样的日子浑浑噩噩。明明他应该感激才对，他应该紧紧地抱住张云雷才对。

他救了张云雷一命，张云雷也为了他救回了杨家。张云雷想要和他成亲，对他千万般好，可是他都拒绝了。

杨九郎咬着唇，把那块玉佩紧紧握在手里。

“成亲，我想和你成亲。”

Fin


End file.
